


The Only Constant is Change

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladiolus Amicitia is a giant sap and no one will ever convince me otherwise, Insecurity, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Over the past three years, Ignis has watched as Gladiolus' tattoo grew more and more intricate, and he can't help but draw parallels with how Gladiolus has grown as a person.Gladnis Week 2017, Day 1: Tattoos





	The Only Constant is Change

For the longest time, Ignis hadn’t been much of a fan of tattoos. It’s not that he thought them inherently crass, just how he virtually never saw anyone with tattoos that fulfilled their artistic potential. It seemed to them as though there were far more poorly done or just plain ugly tattoos than even decent ones, forget good ones. So when he found out that Gladiolus had been working and saving up to get a tattoo on his 18th birthday, Ignis didn’t really know what to think.

But when Gladiolus really talked to him about it, showed him the sketches he had done, all the pains he took to properly research the design, the best method, and the most appropriate artist in Insomnia, Ignis was intrigued. Now, it had been three years since that first appointment, and Ignis had to admit that his opinion on tattoos had changed greatly in that time span.

“Just a couple more appointments and it’ll finally be done,” Gladiolus said, his back turned to Ignis as he pulled his shirt up to show his tattoo off to Ignis, just as he had done many times before. Ignis’ eyes traced over the ink on Gladiolus’ back, taking note of the new shading on some of the most periphery of the eagle’s fathers. It really was a magnificent work of art, Gladiolus’ tattoo artist was renowned for his work.

“It’s coming along rather nicely,” Ignis offered, his eyes never straying from the dark ink dancing across Gladiolus’ skin.

“You kidding me, Iggy? ‘Rather nicely’? This thing is badass,” Gladiolus said, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Ignis in that slightly cocky manner. “And it looks like you’re digging it too.”

“It’s not as though I’ve made my opinion about your tattoo a secret,” Ignis said, ripping his gaze away from the tattoo to look Gladiolus in the eye.

“You should get one, too. We could match,” Gladiolus said, quirking his eyebrows at Ignis. Ignis scoffed, chuckling quietly.

“Can you imagine what foreign ambassadors would say about the King of Lucis' advisor having a tattoo like that?” he said.

“Not like they’d ever see it, anyway. How many people have even seen your shoulders?” Gladiolus teased.

“Enough, thank you very much,” Ignis snarked back, smiling nonetheless.

Gladiolus sighed in resignation. “It doesn’t have to be like mine.”

“I’m afraid that sort of thing just wouldn’t look very appealing on me, my friend.” Ignis reached forward to trace a finger over several of the eagles’ feathers. Gladiolus leaned slightly towards Ignis’ touched, closing his eyes contently.

“Friend, huh?” he said. Something Ignis had found out since their relationship had begun some months earlier was how much Gladiolus enjoyed the tactile sensation of touch. Being the shield of the heir of Lucis’ throne, he had been trained ever since he was a little boy to be strong, imposing, and to potential threats, not someone you wanted to get anywhere near. Perhaps it was a bit ironic that he so enjoyed physical affection, he never turned down a hug from his little sister, Ignis had even seen him embrace his father several times. But outside of his family, and usually in more private settings, Gladiolus didn’t get many opportunities to indulge in this simple pleasure of his.

Of course, he was always official in his public dealings with Ignis, but he never pretended as though there wasn’t some form of emotional intimacy between the two of them either. Only several weeks earlier, when Gladiolus was in a meeting with the other Crownsguards, Ignis had briefly come in to share some news, and after thanking him, Gladiolus had kissed him chastely on the cheek in full view of the others.

Gladiolus had almost immediately turned his gaze towards his associates after that, smiling brashly in the same manner that he did when he was in the heat of battle and felt like he could take on the whole world by himself, almost as though he was challenging someone to say something. But no one did, so after another dazed moment of Ignis staring at Gladiolus, he readjusted his glasses and made his leave. Ignis would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciated not having to hide his relationship with Gladiolus, but also not having to explain it in detail. It was nice, being with someone that wasn’t embarrassed to be seen with him, but also took some sense of joy in very occasionally ‘showing him off’, as Gladiolus called it.

Ignis felt fondness for the other man overtake him as he leaned his head against Gladiolus’ shoulder, kissing the tattooed skin there. He felt Gladiolus’ long hair as he nuzzled the back of his neck. Gladiolus had been growing it out for over a year now, and he had said that he wanted it to be at least shoulder length.

Gladiolus had been changing a lot over the past couple of years. Aside from the tattoos and his hair, he was consistently growing stronger as well. His beard was getting thicker, and he was maturing, learning how to better manage his annoyance and anger. In a way, Ignis supposed that the eagle tattoo was something of a symbol of Gladiolus’ growth as he had reach manhood, changing and becoming more beautiful and nuanced than ever before.

Ignis, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel as though he was much the same as he had been, virtually unchanged from when Gladiolus went in for that first appointment. His training with Gladiolus had helped him to grow stronger, but not in the same way as Gladiolus (which made sense, Ignis always told himself, seeing how different their weapons and fighting styles were). He hadn’t changed much about his physical appearance at all, his personality was still as calm and analytic as ever.

Sometimes Ignis couldn’t help but compare himself to Gladiolus unfavorably. What could someone so dynamic see in someone as plain as him?

“What’re you thinking about?” Gladiolus asked, almost as if on cue.

“Nothing.”

Gladiolus scoffed. “Sure, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, thinking about nothing. Real convincing, Iggy.” Gladiolus stepped away from Ignis, letting his shirt fall back down and turning before embracing Ignis. “What’s the matter?”

Ignis sighed, leaning into Gladiolus’ embrace. “Just thinking about how much you’ve grown over the past few years.”

Gladiolus laughed. “Well yeah, I’d hope I’ve changed.” He pets Ignis’ hair gently. “What’s this really about?”

“Sometimes I just feel as though I’m very…Stagnant.”

“What do you mean?”

“Gladio, I’ve barely changed over the past few years. I look almost the exact same as I did when I was 17, I have the same interests and skills, I just…” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Gladiolus gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing Ignis.

“Iggy, you’re not ‘stagnant’. You’ve been changing too. And even if you can’t see how much you’ve grown, that’s because you were already pretty great to begin with. I’m the one that still has a hot temper, remember?”

Ignis scoffed, ruffling Gladiolus’ hair.

“Perhaps, but you’ve gotten much better about it.”

“Still.”

“You could stand to be a bit more patient with Noctis,” Ignis suggested.

“Hmmm…I’ll consider your suggestion. Later…Maybe,” Gladiolus said, kissing Ignis’ forehead. “Change is a slow process, after all.”

Ignis laughed quietly, tightening his embrace. “I suppose you’ve got a point,” he said as he traced a hand over the tattooed feather’s on Gladiolus’ arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to look at something and go 'good enough'.


End file.
